MRRN, a RWBY SYOC
by I am The Gamemaster
Summary: In a parallel timeline of Remnant, there are more individuals who live in Remnant, and therefore there will be more people going to the huntsmen academies. While the Teams RWBY and JNPR will be having mostly the same adventures as before, they will have another joining their ranks, Team MRRN.
1. Chapter 1

The city of Vale is known for having natural defenses on the outside, and therefore have no real standing army on the inside, just a police force. Therefore crimes come and go on a regular basis. It would be worse than Minstral, but thankfully this police force has an extremely talented detective. A detective that has locked away many smart criminals, is either respected, envied, or both in the department, and is a little known idle to people who pay attention to the local news due to him being a youthful 17 years old.

This person is known as Marron Noire. His appearance physically has mixed feelings. His brown hair is usually messy, not messy as is attractive messy, as in he takes little care for it, and his lavender eyes are darker than you would usually find. He also has an unorganized scruff, sometimes he would shave it, sometimes he would let it grow out a bit until it got itchy. His body shape isn't much better. His skin color is pale, as if he spends most of his time indoors, and his overall body shape would definitely not be athletic. While he is fit, it is not fit to the definition of someone who works out. Yes he may have some strength due to being 6'3 and 200 lb., but there are huntsmen and huntresses in training his age that are way stronger than him. If anything his aim with his revolver, a standard issue at that, could be huntsmen like, and that is due to calculations, not actual training.

Thankfully his clothing options are better. Other than his undergarments which is normally black, he wears a pair of trousers and work boots, along with a white dress shirt and black tie. He then has his black peacoat on, fully buttoned up. On his hand were a pair of black leather gloves, his right hand was in his pea coat's pocket, where he fiddled with his standard issue revolver's safety, a bad stress relieving habit he picked up, and in his left was his scroll, where he was reading classified information on Roman Torchwick, a criminal running through the streets robbing stores for their dust, and only their dust, alongside his accomplice, only known as Neo.

He was particularly interested in Neo's file, while Roman's still needed looking at. He already found a pattern in Roman's robberies, and is actually going to inform one of his contacts on his revelation. He felt that Roman may be bribing police forces to stay away, and so needed someone else to hear this, someone he could trust.

Even though he was used to it, he saw his contact's assistant walk out of the elevator, still seeming as stern as ever. While he did glance up, Marron still kept most of his eye contact glued to his scroll, still fiddling with his revolver. The older woman faced him, arms crossed, and sighed, "Professor Ozpin will see you know, Detective Noire."

Marron simply nodded, standing up and placing his left hand into his coat's pocket. He never met eye contact with the older woman, instead staring at the ground and watching his feet enter the elevator. He saw the woman's hand input a code, and the elevator started moving upwards. Marron began looking around the room, examining the details of the elevator, even though he had already memorized them from the countless other times he had to refer to this contact.

Eventually the elevator stopped, and opened into a clockwork like office. A man with white hair, a cane nearby, and coffee in hand smiled while at his desk.

"Glad to see you again, Detective Noire." The contact greeted with a smile. "Please, have a seat. I made you a cup as well."

Marron marched up to the chair and sat down. He immediately picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, smiling a little. "Thank you, Professor." He mumbled, setting the cup down. His gaze went to the man's own cup, instead of the man himself, not that he minded. He knew of the boy and knew his problems with people.

"So I have come to understand that you have information." The professor stated, to which Marron nodded. The detective pulled out his scroll once more and inputted a code. A store by the name of "From Dust Til Dawn" was highlighted on a map. His gaze returned to the professor's cup of coffee.

"This store is going to be robbed tomorrow." Marron stated. "I'm still not sure if he will bring in muscle or not, since the last time he only had one person, a female by the name of Neo, accompany him, instead of his usual company of the White Fang."

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you Marron. Seems like a great thing too."

Marron's eyes narrowed. "How is this great? Another store is going to be robbed and he may be bribing my department."

"No worries Marron." The professor smiled. "Remember the girl I have been talking about?"

"The fifteen year old?" The detective asked. "You talk about her as if you want her to be a part of your academy-"

"I do."

"The minimum age for huntsmen and huntresses to attend Beacon i-"

"Is seventeen, I know M-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Marron suddenly raised his voiced. It was silent for a second, then Marron said, "Sorry sorry sorry, I-I just don't like getting interrupted…"

"No, it's my fault Marron, I forgot you disliked people talking over you. Please, go on and ask more questions." The professor smiled.

The young boy nodded. "The minimum age is seventeen, except with special permission by the Headmaster, as permitted in Vale Council Code 23-D."

"I understand that. However I want to test her abilities, and that happens to be her favorite store besides the weapons smith." The professor explained.

"Besides the fact that she wields the deadliest, yet most difficult to wield weapon in Remnant history, the giant scythe, with some proficiency, she is still less skilled than other students that are attending." The detective pointed out. "So why are you so interested in her?"

"Well, she has silver eyes."Ozpin stated, which caused Marron to narrow his eyes again.

"You're interested in her eye color?" Marron asked. "How is eye color a reason for her to attend two years early?"

"I wish I could tell you Marron." The professor said, sighing and taking a sip of his coffee, causing Marron to sip his own coffee. "But that information is classified."

"Oh, sorry Professor. I won't ask about the eye color again." Marron said.

"Don't be Marron." The professor said. "You are asking questions, and that's okay."

The detective nodded. "I am sometimes perplexed by the students you chose to attend the initiation. Especially the Jaune Arc person. Why would you allow someone who not only forged his application, but also has no combat experience whatsoever?"

"Well, for that one, I decided to visit his family." Ozpin said. "He was definitely surprised, but he isn't a bad kid at all. Why, he actually has incredible patience since he has seven sisters who climb all over him." Ozpin chuckled at this last statement, which seemed to confuse Marron. "Figure of speech Marron." This cleared Marron's confusion.

"That might be an explanation, but he might not survive initiation." Marron said. "I calculated that he might have a 1.9% chance to survive initiation, zero if no one saves him from your landing strategy test."

Ozpin chuckled. 'Marron, you were always a smart kid. This is why some people actually call you the detective Prince."

"Hehe, yeah." Marron nodded.

"So I have a proposal." Ozpin said. He punched some data into his own scroll, and the file for a cat faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna showed up. "As you already know, I am also having a former White Fang member going to attend my school." He stated. "While I trust her statements that she has ceased affiliations with them, and will be actually disguising her identity as faunus, the council still thinks she may bring in undercover White Fang members."

"I am aware of that." Marron nodded.

"They suggested I have someone go undercover to keep an eye on her. And by suggested, they are forcing me to." Ozpin said. "I was going to have someone undercover as a teacher, but I have heard from the department that you are one of the weaker ones in the department, even some females beat you in the physical evaluation."

Marron nodded. "Y-yeah."

"I have a proposal, Marron." Ozpin opened his desk, and handed the detective a pamphlet. The pamphlet had the Beacon Academy symbol on it, and when he opened it, it had printed out information about the academy. "I want you to go undercover as a student."

Marron only narrowed his eyes as he nodded along.

"Not only will you be gaining combat experience, but you will also interact with other teenagers," Ozpin said. "People your age Marron."

"...Other kids are mean to me." Marron said, rocking back and forth slightly, fidgeting with his revolver more and more. "They are bullies, call me weird, call me nerd-"

"They don't underst-"

"I wasn't finished!" Marron raised his voice again. Another silence filled the room, but this time Marron began rocking a little faster. "I don't want to talk to other people my age, older people are nice. They listen to me. Teenagers don't. They argue and argue, even in the face of facts, until someone says they are right, even when they are wrong. And they don't care about other people, just what other people think about them in their social media. I don't want to Ozpin, I don't want to."

"..." Ozpin just stared at Marron, making a low hushing sound. "Yes, you are right Marron. Teenagers can be bad. But how can you say someone's bad until you get to know them?"

You are incredibly smart Marron. Smarter than most people, even other adults. However, you have trouble talking to people. They don't think you're weird Marron, the-"

"Yes they do!" Marron blurted out. "They keep calling me weird!"

"Marron." Ozpin stated sternly. "I let you finish talking, can I please finish talking?"

The detective nodded, but kept rocking and playing with his revolver.

"The teenagers don't understand you. They don't know you. How do people get to know each other Marron?" Ozpin asked.

"T-They talk with each other."

"Exactly." Ozpin nodded. "And what do people who like each other call each other?"

"F-friends."

"Yes, both got to know each other, and we both are friends." Ozpin took a sip of coffee. "I have taught at this academy for longer than I can remember Marron. I have seen my fair share of teenagers. Some are bad, some are good. But they all have one thing in common. Once they get to know someone for a few days, they instantly become friends. I think the same can happen with you."

"Y-you really think so?" Marron asked, to which Ozpin nodded.

"So please, attend my school." Ozpin said.

It took a little thinking for Marron, until he nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you Marron. The airshuttle will leave on Sunday at 12:00 pm. I hope you can pack your belongings in time."

Marron nodded. "That is plenty of time. Thank you."

* * *

 **Hey Fanfiction! I am the Gamemaster, and this is my first fic on this site.**

 **I have seen a couple RWBY stories, since I am a huge fan of the series, and this was inspired by a story called "Grimm is the World We Live In," since Ranger's Scop is really good.**

 **I hope this came out really good, since my OC Marron might seem weird to some people. I hope you guys like him.**

 **I have a lot of information for the application process, since I am only going to accept a small number of people. I'm sorry but I only need a small number of people.**

 **Also another thing you may have noticed. This is in fact an au version of RWBY, so there will be, as this site puts it, "interaction with Canon characters." Will the OCs make a big impact, yes and no. Not much will change plot wise, like the ultimate fate of some characters (may her heart rest in peace), but you will notice some things will change, and some aspects of the canon characters will be shown.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Update (Don't Review)

So here's an update on how things are going on the application front, and this is more of an update to get people to see this story more.

So usually you may see this message asking for more characters, but hear me out first.

So here's my problem. I have WAY TOO MANY N submissions. And all of them are very tough to choose since they are all unique.

Compared to the r's, all of them are similar, specifically with charisma. The submissions are either ridiculously high charisma, or the lowest charisma.

Also, I have, like, 1 female submission, compared to nine male submissions, a little variation would be good.

So I guess I will allow you guys to submit a second character of the opposite gender, just so I can get more of the oppisite gender and more selection. I'm sorry but I want this to be good, so what I am looking for may make me very picky. Apologies out now.

Anyway, there we go, please don't review. Have a good day, from the Gamemaster.


End file.
